The Perfect Fantasy
by Ares2444
Summary: complaining.


The Perfect Fantasy

"Dear God" says Ares. Is there no way for me to be happy.'Is it bad luck that I have? Or is it my curse? Or is it you? Is it you that make strife in my life? Was I born to this. This. Circumstance. I don't even have anything. Why do the things that I think I am is unborn. I never really understood the reasons of comfort. Mostly cause I had none. Will the love of my life, love me back? Does she know that I love her more than anyone? Does she truly understand the depth that I think of her. She leavith me when I didn't even understand. All I know is that I love her even though we never went out. But I see the way she looks at me. And her eyes like never leaving my eyes as she stares. And I'm shy and turn away. And I look back, and, and, sigh' while she staring straight at me still. Wow. Wow. Never again will I lose. I'm gonna be straightforward. Don't do this to me. Tell me. Does she love me?

"Who?" Said the lord Cronus, the universe.

'Only the most beautiful soul I have ever felt..Athena'. She alone hold my heart. My full heart. Everything that I ever needed in a women was everything that Athena was. Except..I hold my broken soul, the one that is shattered. I always worry that she lovith someone...that wasn't me. It's like jealousy. And, and,. Cronus interrupts Ares.

Stop your whining and complaining. Dear Ares son of Zeus. I will tell you a story. One day Athena went to the temple of Cronus. As she prayith to me. You know what she said?. 'Dear lord grandpa Cronus, I have a confession. I love my own sibling. Is that a sin? Is it not possible to flaunt my love of dear Ares to all the gods up on mount Olympus. I see Ares all the time. I see never a smile on his face. I know he's suffering that loneliness. So many goddesses want him to love them. But still, I see him alone. Why doesn't he have a girl with him always. Even Aphrodite willed to stay by Ares and Ares still..keeps his space. Does Ares know that I love him? I'm never happier without him. I need him. But what will everyone say. Most assuredly they will curse dear Ares. And me? The goddesses will bash me endless. No-one that I love, but Ares. Ever. My first sight was upon the image of Ares in my mind. And when I saw him born as the son of the king and queen of mount Olympus. I had to hide my affections. For never do I want strife in his life. Lets get this straight, I am the virgin goddess of war and wisdom. I've rejected every person that want me. And I know how sinistral all the gods and mortals are. They don't care who they destroy to get what they want. But never me! I swear, they will never get me. For my love for Ares is too strong. That is why I disappear. I don't want Ares to cry. I must stay virgin for him. For until that day, Ares, is ready, then I will make plain clear to all. That my love goes to Ares. And yes always was it Ares. My first. My last. My only. Ever. Thankyou for listening grandpa Cronus. Tell Ares I love him. But he must be patient. If he is to want the perfect fantasy. Amen...

see now Dear Ares, she loves you. All you gotta do is be patient. And when you're finally ready..it will be glorious! Count on it. Even if you doubt, she'll love you. And now I am vanquished, I need some rest. Go now Dear Ares. Be all you can be. And become ready. To have and hold. Forevermore forevermore. Amen.

Tears fell from Ares eyes, and says.'dear Cronus. Everything that I've done up until this day. Was for a reason unknown. But now. But now. I am free. As long as Athena lovith me. I will go to the depths of hell and despair, even though I will believe that I am outcasted for the long period of time. As long as I have peace of mind in the end, I will battle all the forsaken curses that lay before my life. And that's not all. I will make sure she feels the perfect fantasy too. For she deserves no less from me. For I lovith her to swear that my soul is hers. Amen. And I Ares will be happy.

Please, Athena. Grant me nothing. Whined Ares to Athena in thought. Please. But all I want is you. Everything that you are is everything that I need. Please. You must know that I love you. And I will be faithful to you. Please never forget me. I will never forget you.

Thursday June 23 2011 3:15am


End file.
